1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tailgate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck split tailgate apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit independent pivotment of an upper tailgate member relative to a lower tailgate member within a tailgate opening of a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tailgates of pickup trucks are arranged for either a vertical orientation to permit closure and enclosing of a pickup truck bed, or alternatively are arranged to a second horizontal orientation to permit loading, when in the second horizontal orientation the tailgate projects rearwardly of the pickup truck. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a split tailgate construction permitting maneuverability of an upper tailgate member relative to a lower tailgate member. Prior art tailgate apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,777; 4,861,092; 4,790,589; and 4,867,499.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,499 to Stephan, et al. sets forth a tailgate having wing members simultaneously mounted as a louver construction within the tailgate structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck split tailgate apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.